harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumina (AWL)
Lumina (ルミナ Rumina) a character in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition, ''and ''Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court in A Wonderful Life Special Edition. Lumina is the granddaughter of Romana. She loves to paint and plays the piano, becoming better during later years in the game. Her grandmother aspires that Lumina grow up to be a famous pianist. She is under a lot of pressure by her grandmother and finds it difficult to live up to her expectations at times. Although she can become frustrated, she loves her grandmother very much. She is known to be pretty shy at first, but if you befriend her, she will eventually open up. Lumina is one of the only young people in the valley during Chapter 1, one of her only other friends in the valley is Rock, who she can be seen hanging out with in several events throughout the game. Rock seems to have a crush on Lumina, but the two will never get married, even in the special edition. When Lumina is not in the mansion, she likes to take walks through the valley. Lumina's parents died when she was young, but her grandmother Romana took her in and brought her to the valley to live with her in the Villa. She now lives with her and their butler Sebastian. She is one of the characters who ages very dramatically throughout the course of the game as she blossoms into a young woman. Befriending Lumina and Romana will affect your son's interest in music and can possibly influence him to become a musician when he grows up. If married to Nami in the Normal Edition your teenage son will express having feelings for Lumina, but it's not known if the two end up together or not. Gifts Aging Chapter 1 -''' She has shoulder-length hair, tucked behind her ears, with bangs which are held in place by a yellow headband. Her wardrobe consists of a short-sleeved, white tee-shirt with an orange, yellow-rimmed sailor-style collar and dark blue jeans along with plain, red sneakers. She is quite short in comparison to the player. Regardless if you marry her or not, she '''will grow up the following chapter. Chapter 2 - 'Lumina is now taller after a growth spurt, her hair style has changed, and she now wears a patterned yellow dress. Her face appears to be much more mature and she looks more like a young lady than a teenager. This is the appearance that she will maintain throughout the course of the game. If the player married Lumina in the special edition, she will wear a blue dress with pink headband. 'Heart Events (NOTE! In Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition for PlayStation 2, you have the option to marry Lumina, unlike in the normal edition of the game for the gamecube.) 1st Heart Event To view this scene you will have to enter the villa between 10:00am to 12:00pm when Lumina is playing the piano, inside you will find Rock, Sebastian and Romana listening to her play. When she is finished, Romana complements her and suggests she can become a little more creative. After she leaves, Lumina confides to you that she hasn't enjoyed playing the piano lately and that she does not understand what Romana meant to "play freely." You will then be given two choices: "Just work harder" or "Just have more fun." Depending on your response to her dilemma, Rock will either scold you for being inconsiderate and give her some of his own thoughts on the matter or leave the mansion thwarted. For best results, pick the latter. She will then tell you about her background and then thanks you for making her feel better. ---- 2nd Heart Event Enter Lumina's room at around 7:00 am and 10:00 am, 12:00 pm to 1:30 pm, or 8:00 pm to 10:00 pm. She will be glad to know you went out of your way to visit her. She was looking at an art book that Romana had given her and asks if you would like to talk for a while. You will be prompted to choose between two choices: "With pleasure" or "I'm busy. Maybe some other time." For best results choose the former. she'll thank you and explain that the art book was about paintings that a friend of Romana's had made. She's always liked the paintings and feels a sort of warmth when looking at them. You can choose to respond with "What kind of paintings are they?" or "Are they paintings of fires?", either choice will be fine. From here on, Lumina will be talking about the paintings. It doesn't matter what choices you make to her questions, you can't select anything that would be a negative response. Eventually, Lumina will thank you for listening to her. ---- 3rd Heart Event Walk into the Villa after 7:00 pm and you'll meet with Sebastian. He has created a new menu and would like you to taste test it for him. He takes you towards the kitchen, but when you pass by Romana's room you hear some giggling from inside. Instead of following Sebastian, you stop to listen. Sebastian wonders what has been taking you so long and finds you eavesdropping just outside Romana's room. He then scolds you and drags you to the kitchen. You will be asked to give your opinion on the matter. For best results, pick "It's delicious!" and then Sebastian will tell you about Lumina being suddenly beautiful, he believes that she must be in love. He then hopes that her first love will be a success and then thanks you for helping him. ---- 4th Heart Event For this event to occur, it must be Fall and Lumina must have 4 pink hearts in her diary. Enter the mansion then come out if she is in the Villa, she will catch up with you and wants to know if you'd like to visit the ocean with her. If you agree to go with her, the two of you will visit the beach shore. After telling you why she does not go to the beach often as a child, she will ask you who was the first person you have fallen in love with out of the blue. You can answer "I haven't fallen in love yet.", "I forgot.", or "What about you?". The appropriate choice is to ask about her first love. She will start to confess that she has fallen in love with you then stops as she hears Sebastian calling her. She will tell you not to worry about what she's blubbering about and awaits your next visit to the Villa. ---- Proposal This will trigger a scene where Lumina shows Romana the blue feather. Romana is very much surprised and her butler, Sebastian begs her to calm down. However, he is unsuccessful and has the lady emotional seeing that her "sweet little Lumina" will be taken away from her. She asks you if you really think you can make Lumina happy. For best results, choose "Leave it to me!". She starts yelling again, then smiles and says she's just kidding, this angering Sebastian. She quickly apologizes and says she wasn't entirely lying because Lumina is very important to her. After Romana gives Lumina her blessing, she briefly mentions preparing her pre-marriage. The scene ends with Romana threatens Lumina with a stern talking to for calling her "Grandma." ---- Reverse-Proposal You can also wait until the end of the chapter for her to come to you. She'll come to your house and admit that she has fallen in love with you. She says that she knows you only think of her as a little sister, but she wanted to tell you how she felt. You then have the options to either reject or propose to her. If the later is the case, she accepts the feather and fantasizes it being a dream come true, then tells you that she'll be waiting for you at the Villa. After Romana and Sebastian bid Lumina farewell, the both of you go around town telling everybody the good news; then after, you go to your farm, exactly like with the other three bachelorettes. Marriage Like the rest of the bachelorettes, you have heart scenes with Lumina and have to woo her with gifts in order to court her. The diary that has the amount of hearts she feels for your character is located in her room on the end table. If you get married to her, you'll have a family with her and go on with life until you eventually die. Trivia * In the Special Edition if the player marries Lumina and have a girl then she will wear a different outfit then her normal one Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Characters